Moments Like These
by r ii n g o k ii t s u n e
Summary: A collection of little moments between Kagome and men from various anime/manga. Latest: L - DN
1. Brownies: Gaara

**Disclaimer: **I don't own. Any and all flames are -along with Axel- what warm my bed at night. ;3

* * *

Brownies~

* * *

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of her face.

Her large blue eyes flicked sharply back and forth between the being across from her, and the table. Suspicion was floating around in her gaze, and for good reason.

His own blue, almost green looking orbs stared at her with amusement. He raised his brow, a small giggle escaping the girl considering he did not have eyebrows. The look he gave her said 'well, what are you waiting for.'

The silence was deafening, the people in the room making themselves scarce. It wasn't everyday the young girl's mother made brownies. Well, an odd number anyway. She fidgeted with the hem of her dress, before suddenly looking up shocked. "OH MY- WHAT IS THAT?"

The boy whipped his head around, and Chibi-Kagome shot out of her seat, grabbing for the yummy treat. Just as the chocolate delight was about to make friends with her stomach, she was yanked back into the air.

Hanging from the hand made out of sand, she pouted. " I knew it! Gaara-chan, you said I could have it!"

The 5 year old Gaara innocently looked at her from his place on the ground. "When did I say that?" He shoved the brownie into his mouth, making a face at her by pulling his lower black-colored eyelid. Kagome fumed, sticking her tongue out at him.

Next time, she would lick the treats before coming over!

* * *

A/N: Aww. Chibis are cute. xD I think I am going to make this a collection of little moments. For whenever something hits me. Ehh. R&R.

_LM Kitsune_


	2. Face Paint: Gaara&Kankuro

**Disclaimer: **I don't own. Any and all flames are -along with Axel- what warm my bed at night. ;3

* * *

Face Paint~

* * *

"What do you think Gaara-chan?"

"Hmm..It's an improvement."

Kagome suppressed a giggle behind her hand. Kankuro crossed his arms over his chest, turning to the sound of the two's voices in irritation. "Are you done yet?" The middle sand child was con'd into watching the children while his older sister got to go have all the fun. He was 8 years old for gosh sakes, and though Kankuro would not admit it to anyone, he was not qualified for this kind of job.

"Just a few more minutes Kuro-chan!" Kagome grabbed her black face paint, giving him some finishing touches while Gaara sat back watching what his best friend was doing to his older brother in amusement. Sometimes it was hard to believe the brown haired boy was older than him. Thinking something or another about maturity levels, he perked up when Kagome sat back.

"Okay Kuro-chan, open your eyes!" The grumbling boy opened his eyes, and took the mirror that Kagome held out for him.

"Really Kagome-chan, y...ou..." Was that him? The joyful little girl had brought out the purple and black face paints he had seen many times. His lips and eyelids were a dark purple, while she had drawn two large hearts under his eyes. He had a little black beauty mark above his lips, and a 'L' on his forehead. No doubt Gaara's little contribution.

The redheaded boy couldn't stop the grin from spreading over his face. At Kankuro's continued silence, Kagome worriedly poked him. "Kuro-chan...?" He stiffly fell over, scaring the little girl out of her mind. "GAH!"

Peeking over Gaara's shoulder, the chibi gulped. "He's dead!"

"Oh, the horror."

* * *

A/N: Read and review! :]

_LM Kitsune_


	3. Driving: Gaara

**Disclaimer: **I don't own. Any and all flames are -along with Axel- what warm my bed at night. ;3

* * *

Driving~

* * *

Kagome looked at the truck in front of her skeptically. It was raised off the ground quiet some ways, and black in color. It wasn't the color of the truck that made her doubt the sanity of her best friend, who was leaning against it with a smug looking smile on his face.

"You want me, to get in THAT?"

Gaara rolled his eyes, going to the driver side and climbing into the seat with little to no trouble considering its height. "I believe that's how it works." Huffing, Kagome went to the passengers side and opened the door, reaching for something to heft herself up. Watching the petite girl in amusement, he grew inpationt and grabbed her hand, pulling her in.

"Geez. How the hell did you get in here, I'm taller than you and still had problems." The engine roared to life and Gaara pulled out of her driveway.

..

..

..

Oh God.

Kagome's grip tightened on the armrest of her set, watching in fear as her redheaded friend weaved in front of another old lady. After nearly causing an accident, he had the decency to roll down the window and apologize.

"Watch where you're going hag!" Halfway leaning out of the window, Kagome felt her heart drop as they found themselves in the lane of oncoming traffic.

"HOLY SHI-" Shrieking, she made a dash for the wheel, managing to swerve back into the right lane as a semi flung by.

Back in his seat, Gaara slapped her hands off the wheel and glared. "What are you doing woman? Want to get in an accident!" He absolutely hated backseat drivers.

Kagome shrunk down into her seat as he bent down to grab something from the floor. Closing her eyes, she prayed to every god she knew off that this would be over soon.

And that she would pass her driving test this time around.

* * *

A/N: I was reading something, and thought, HEY!. xD Just to tell you, not all of them are with Gaara. I just love him right now. :3 Read and review!

_LM Kitsune_


	4. Poker: Akatsuki

**Disclaimer: **I don't own. Any and all flames are -along with Axel- what warm my bed at night. ;3

* * *

Poker~

* * *

Staring at her cards, Kagome tried to keep a straight face. Silence could have been deafening, if not for the sound of hushed talking and spoons grazing bowels. The two men at the table looked at her with no emotion, giving away nothing.

Her eyebrow ticked. Sasori decided to stick with his emotionless face, but a grin slowly spread over Zetsu's multicolored face.

She couldn't take it. The sounds from behind her, of Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara making small talk like the world wasn't coming to an end. Oh, it was alright.

"SCREW YOU!" Throwing down the cards on the table, she stomped out of the room. Who the hell puts a poker table in the dining room!

The men all watched her go. "Did you hide the axe this time?"

* * *

**A/N: **I was playing the sims, and Kagome Sasori and Zetsu decided to play poker. XD**  
**

READ&REVIEW PLZ. :3

_LM Kitsune_


	5. Cereal: Akatsuki

**Disclaimer: **I don't own. Any and all flames are -along with Axel- what warm my bed at night. ;3

* * *

Cereal~

* * *

"Shh!"

Kagome hushed her giggling partner, turning to survey the difference between their target and them. Tobi peeked over Kagome's shoulder, also looking. The kitchen was their only obstacle.

The blue eyed girl was about to enter, but the door started to open. Panicking, Kagome hid behind Tobi, who in turn covered his eyes-er, mask. It was the perfect hiding technique. Hidan left the kitchen with his coffee in hand, glancing at the two 'invisible' people.

Deciding he wasn't nearly caffeinated enough to handle the two trouble makers, the silver haired man grumbled under his breath and soon disappeared around the corner. Sighing in relief, Kagome nudged Tobi and he tip-toed up to the door, slamming it open. It had hit something, but the two didn't notice as they dived under the table.

The door swung back away from the wall, revealing a smashed up Kisame, who slid to the floor.

"Kagome-chan, I think we should abort this mission, it's too risky!" Tobi latched onto her arm, trying to persuade her.

"No, I have to do this!" She pushed the masked man away, who then latched onto the table leg.

Kagome looked around, finding the room empty before standing up and opening up the cupboard. Inside it held many different kinds of cereal, for everyone held their own tastes. Picking out the one she was after, she gave a triumphant cry and turned.

Uh-oh.

"What are you doing?" Sheepishly rubbing her head, Kagome smiled innocently at the woman in front of her. She wondered if kicking the other female in the lower regions would buy her enough time to move to a new continent. Everyone knew Konan was territorial, everything that was hers, was something you should not touch. Including the Lucky Charms.

"I was... getting them out for yo-"

"You watched me eat two hours ago." Man, she wasn't leaving any openings.

Thinking fast, Kagome tossed the box at the blue haired girl-who caught it with ease-, and made her 'big escape', barely dodging Zetsu, who was carrying a large pot.

"You know, if you just gave her some, you wouldn't have to deal with this."

"Yes, but I'm just waiting for the day she actually decides to kick me."

* * *

**A/N: **I have no idea where this came from, really. xD Still playing the sims, and now Kagome, Zetsu, Sasori, and Itachi have a love square going on. lol**  
**

READ&REVIEW PLZ. :3


	6. Axe: Akatsuki

**Disclaimer: **I don't own. Any and all flames are -along with Axel- what warm my bed at night. ;3

* * *

Axe~

* * *

"Stupid men... stupid poker..." Grumbling to herself, Kagome kicked in the door of the shed and went about looking for her axe. Throwing various weapons and tools out behind her, Kagome realized the axe wasn't where she had put it.

"DAMN!"

That axe had been a present from Konan when she had found out Kagome was using the scissors to try and kill Itachi in his sleep.

Now it was gone!

Tearing up, she pouted and went to find Tobi. He always fell for her 'kicked puppy' face, and would tell her where her axe was.

Or else...

* * *

A/N: Dun Dun Dun... That has nothing to do with anything. xD

READ&REVIEW PLZ. :3


	7. OWIE!: Kisame

**Disclaimer: **I don't own. Any and all flames are -along with Axel- what warm my bed at night. ;3

* * *

Owie!~

* * *

"Oh man, my hand hurts so bad!" Rubbing the back of her hand, Kagome poked the little bump that had a red mark on it. "I think I bruised my vein or something."

The man sitting next to her turned his attention to the girl, or rather her hand. "What did you do to it?"

Kagome messed with it again. "I was getting something out of my locker and I hit my hand on something."

"Let me see it-" Kisame reached for her hand but she pulled it back.

"No, your gonna hit it or something!"

"No I won't!" After a moment of arguing, Kisame held her hand in his and was studying it.

"Wow I wonder-" Right before he finished his sentence, Kisame flicked the injury before Kagome could pull it back.

"Ow you blue bitch!" Her hand shot out and slapped the grinning blue face. They both stared at each other with shocked expressions.

READ&REVIEW PLZ. :3


	8. Chopsticks: Naruto

**Disclaimer: **I don't own. Any and all flames are -along with Axel- what warm my bed at night. ;3

* * *

Chopsticks~

* * *

"Kagome-chan, are you sure you want to eat here?" Naruto glanced down at the blue and white sling holding his friends arm up. She wouldn't tell him what had happened to her arm/hand, but his imagination was full of ideas like she had saved a little kid from a burning house, or something equally heroic.

"Of course Naruto-kun, this little injury wont stop me from living my life!" Kagome gave a little sound of pain as she turned her arm the wrong way.

Getting a seat at the bar, Kagome and Naruto both ordered some chicken flavored ramen, because that was the best kind. The steamy noodles were done in no time and Naruto turned to look at the girl next to him. She had somehow broken apart her chopsticks and was trying to use them in her left hand.

He laughed quietly, watching her get frustrated.

Finally, Kagome threw the utensil away and growled.

"Oh screw it, I'm getting a fork!"

"But Kagome-chan, this is some messed up form of Japan, we don't use forks!"

"...What?"

"What?"

"..."

* * *

READ&REVIEW PLZ. :3


	9. Size: Gaara

**Disclaimer: **I don't own. Any and all flames are -along with Axel- what warm my bed at night. ;3

* * *

Size~

* * *

Gaara sat in the study, reading a book and taking comfort in the silence. The 12 yr-old had just flipped the page and started to read when the door flung open. Standing there in the doorway was a excited looking girl around his age. Her long black hair was up in a band and she had a huge smile on her face.

"Gaara-kun, guess what!" The girl, Kagome, had just went to the mall with her mom an hour ago, laving the red headed boy to catch up in his homework. Her attitude frightened him, she was only like this when something really good happened.

He decided to play along. "What?"

Kagome grinned and lifted up her shirt, exposing her chest to her friend. "LOOK!" Gaara's face was red in record time, and he almost fell over. She was wearing a blue bra with little light blue flowers for a pattern. Not that he was looking or anything.

"W-W-hat am I-I looking for?" He turned around and was tackled in a bear hug.

"I finally went up a bra size!"

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review! :]


	10. Cats: Sasuke

**Disclaimer: **I don't own. Any and all flames are -along with Axel- what warm my bed at night. ;3

* * *

Cat~

* * *

"Awww! It's so cute!" Kagome pressed her face against the glass wall. It was a cage, and inside was the prettiest cat she had ever seen. It was white, with a light gold color over it's face and front paws.

The cat's clear blue eyes stared back at her, rubbing against the glass.

The dark headed girl's companion crossed his arms and lean against the wall that wasn't filled with cute little animals. He knew he shouldn't have let her come inside, the girl was always gushing over the furry creatures.

"Look Sasuke, she's so beautiful!" Pulling on his arm, Kagome pointed at the little innocent face. He rolled his eyes inwardly, anything was beautiful to her.

"Yeah..." Kagome ignored him in favor of looking at the tag by the cage. "Her names Snowball, and she's easygoing, good with kids and other cats, and likes laps." Sasuke watched the 10 year old stand up with a determined look on her face.

"I'm going to save up and buy that cat!" He raised his eyebrow at her, to which she stuck her tongue out at him. "I know you think I'm not going to do it, but I will!" She crouched down to put her hand on the glass and watched Snowball meow.

"Right.. but what about your dad?" The both knew that her dad wouldn't let her have another cat, since she already had two at home. She shook her head.

"I don't care what he has to say! I'm buying that cat and he's just going to have to love it!"

Sasuke grinned to himself.

There was no way she was getting that cat.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review! :]


	11. Stairs: Naruto

**Disclaimer: **I don't own. Any and all flames are -along with Axel- what warm my bed at night. ;3

* * *

Stairs~

* * *

"Pfft...haha...I haha can't believe... haha!" Busting out in a full out laugh, Naruto grabbed onto the wall to steady himself.

On the bed across from him was a young girl with her right foot propped up on three pillows, arms crossed and a glare situated on her face. It continued to stay on his face as Naruto managed to catch his breath, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"It's not that funny." Naruto grinned at the girl and went over to sit on the bed.

"Yes, it really is. Kagome, your the only shinobi I know who can dodge multiple attacks without a scratch, yet fall down the stairs and sprain you foot. "

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review! :]


	12. Lap: L

**Disclaimer: **I don't own. Any and all flames are -along with Axel- what warm my bed at night. ;3

* * *

Lap~

* * *

L ignored the fat feline circling his chair in favor of looking across the coffee table at the youth sitting on the couch. She cover her mouth with her hand, giggling as she watched the cat stop.

He crouched down on his hind legs before propelling himself at the dark-haired man.

The cat landed on his legs, effectively knocking them both onto the ground. The girl on the couch couldn't contain her laughter. They were both inwardly surprised that the cat could even get himself that high up. Kagome leaned over to see L laying on the floor face up, Buyo flopped on his stomach.

"I told you you shouldn't sit like that when you come over here."

* * *

**A/N:** zZzZzZ... I've had the insane urge to eat apples and sit hunched over in my chair. DD: If you didn't get it, L was sitting in his famous style, and Buyo wanted to sit in his lap. Harhar.

READ&REVIEW PLZ. :3


	13. SAM: Light

**Disclaimer: **I don't own. Any and all flames are -along with Axel- what warm my bed at night. ;3

* * *

Secret Agent Man~

* * *

_Nun Nunnnnu Nuuunuu-_

Raito flipped a page of the book he was reading.

_Nun Nunnnnu Nuuunuu-_

Flipping another page, the boy wrote something down on the paper in front of him.

_Nun Nunnnnu Nuuunuu-_

Looking up, his eyes glanced around the living room from his place at the dinning table.

_Nun Nunnnnu Nuuunuu-_

The brunette soon turned his eyes back to his work.

_Nun Nunnnnu Nuuunuu, there's a man who leads a life of d-_

"If you don't turn that music off right now, Kagome, I swear..."

The black haired teen sheepishly rubbed the back of her head from her seat behind the couch. Pushing the button in on her little radio, she sat up.

"Your no fun!"

* * *

**A/N: **Gah. I haven't been very active lately. Trying to get my mind going. xD


	14. Naked: Hidan

**Disclaimer: **I don't own. Any and all flames are -along with Axel- what warm my bed at night. ;3

* * *

Naked~

* * *

"I-I... I gotta go!"

Abandoning the chair she was sitting in, Kagome ignored the stares directed at her in favor of running out of the dinning room. She fled down the hallway, quickly coming to a halt at her destination, bursting through the door. The young girl suddenly stopped.

Now, living with multiple men as she was, walking in on someone using the toilet wasn't a very odd occurence. Though, as she locked eyes with the silver haired 'manic', it took her a moment to realize something.

He was naked.

"What the fuck woman, get the hell out!"

"Hidan! Why are you naked!"

"None of your business bitch!"

Kagome quickly shut the door, a frown on her face. That image would be forver burnned into her head.

And she still had to pee!

* * *

**A/N: **No comment. :)


	15. Tooth: Yusuke

**Disclaimer: **I don't own. Any and all flames are -along with Axel- what warm my bed at night. ;3

* * *

Tooth~

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

Kagome looked up from her task, giving the black haired male a strange look.

"Duh! I've done this a thousand times!"

Though he still wasn't convinced, Yusuke continued to watch her. Kagome was currently in the middle of tying one end of a string to the handle of her door. You see, everyone's favorite detective had lost all but one of his baby teeth, and now said tooth was ready to come out. Kagome had immeadiatly sat him down infront of her bedroom door in a chair, tying one end of a string around his poor tooth.

Kagome clapped and moved back a ways as she finnished.

"All done!" She questioned if he was ready.

"As I'll ever be." Was his dull reply.

Counting to three, she quickly slammed the door shut, blue eyes watching in anticipation.

The string pulled Yusuke's tooth forward, but unfortunatly he was still attatched to it, so he ended up making close friends with the door.

"Aww hell.."

Kagome stared wided-eyed at the boy on the ground before running for her window.

"Don't kill meee!"

* * *

**A/N: **I would love to do this to someone! xD

Review Please! c:


	16. Computer: Kakuzu

**Disclaimer: **I don't own. Any and all flames are -along with Axel- what warm my bed at night. ;3

* * *

Computadora~

* * *

Kagome glanced over her shoulder as she sat down in the black spinny chair. In front of her was a very old computer, it happened to be the only computer in the whole hideout. She repeatedly typed in a password, growling when each proved incorrect.

You see, the blue-eyed girl was 'forbidden' to even look at the computer, ever since a incident with one silver-haired bastard that she was 'forbidden' to mention.

Mentally kicking herself after she typed in _password _into the password slot-how had she not thought of that!-Kagome failed to notice as someone entered the room.

"Hey! Your not supposed to be-"

His sudden appearence startled her, making her throw her hands out in front of her, out of habit, and pushing the monitor. The computer, from the force of her push, was propelled backwards. It flew an impressive yard before crashing into the hard ground. Really, they needed to get some carpet.

The cracked screen glared at her from its spot on the ground, mocking Kagome as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

Kakuzu stared at the mess, mouth ajar-not even wanting to think about how much it's replacement was going to cost.

"It's not my fault you people don't know how to make any damn noise!"

* * *

**A/N:** I did this once, but it was only the mouse. xD

Review Please! c:


	17. SEX: Light

**Disclaimer: **I don't own. Any and all flames are -along with Axel- what warm my bed at night. ;3

* * *

S.E.X~

* * *

"Hey, how old are your parents?

Raito paused in the middle of writing down the answer of a math equation, to glance over at the girl laying on the couch accross from him. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Thirty-eight and fourty-six."

Silence fell between them as the boy continued to scribble on the sheet of paper in front of him.

"Do you think they still have sex?"

Quickly looking up at her, he didn't even notice when the tip of his pencil lead broke as he accidentally dragged it accross the page.

"That, Kagome, is not something I want to think about. Ever."

* * *

Review Please! c:


	18. Perv: L

**Disclaimer: **I don't own. Any and all flames are -along with Axel- what warm my bed at night. ;3

* * *

Pervert~

* * *

"Why are you in here bothering me again?"

Kagome pouted. "Raito kicked me out because he says I'm a pervert, and a distraction!" She was on the floor, leaning against the coffee table while she watched L add enough sugar into his drink to kill a dog... or an elephant.

"A distraction? I can't imagine."

"Your not exactly waist deep in work at the moment you know!"

The sleep-deprived man ignored her for a moment. "What did you do to Raito-kun to make him think you are a pervert?"

Kagome watched as he continued to drop sugar cubes into his cup. "I just asked him if he thought his parents still 'got-jiggy-with-it'."

The sugar cube L dropped missed his cup, and bounced across the table as best a square could, before falling to the floor.

The room was quiet before a small grin spread across his face.

"Kagome-chan is a pervert!"

"Nooo!"

* * *

Thanks for Reading! Please review.


End file.
